The One
by Horcruxesgotsoul
Summary: George finds "the one" and it breaks Hermione's heart.


**The One**

Ronald Weasley came from a family of nine. His parents had six sons and one daughter. One of his older brothers had died during the war and it left a hole in the family, but they learned to live with this. The war was caused by one Wizard, who called himself Lord Voldemort. He went as bad as anyone could go and he was trying to take over the Wizarding world. He had lots of followers when they went to war. Ron was on the side of good. Along with him, his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were three key players in the Wizarding War. After the war Harry, Ron and Hermione were labeled as the Golden Trio. They received awards and cash rewards along with job offers. Ron accepted a position with the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, which is a Dark Wizard Catcher. It was a dangerous job, because there were still a lot of Voldemort's followers that hadn't been caught. Hermione took a position at the Ministry of Magic also, working in the Department of Magical Creatures. She wanted to make a difference in the lives of magical creatures. Harry took some time off after the war. He had been hunted all of his life and it was the first time he was really free. He married Ron's youngest sister and shortly after they returned from their honeymoon he went to work in the Auror department with Ron.

Everyone assumed that Ron and Hermione would end up together, and truthfully, they thought the same thing, but they tried to date and came to the conclusion that they were too good of friends and had been through so much together that it was better if they remained friends. Hermione was never completely happy after the war, but she tried to hide it from her friends and went about her business as if nothing was wrong, but Ron knew her too well. Before they went to war, she did a spell on her parents to keep them safe. The spell erased their memories, and then she put new memories in its place to make them think they always wanted to be in another country so they would move and be out of harm's way. The spell worked like it should, but it was not reversible so her parents did not know they had a daughter. Ron was thinking of this as he left work on afternoon.

Ron was heading to George's shop, George was his brother. George was a twin to Fred. Fred was the brother that died during the war. While he waited on George to finish up and close up the shop he was looking around. It amazed him the things his two brothers had invented and the things George continued to invent after the death of Fred. The shelves of the shop were full. Everything in the shop was made by his brothers. Every magical child wanted to go to the shop and George and Fred had a booming business since the day the doors were opened. Even during the war when they were forced to close the shop for safety reasons, they ran their shop through mail order and they stayed busy the entire time. Ron and George were going to meet their older brother Charlie and Harry at the quidditch match that evening. Their younger sister, Ginny, was on the team. This was her last year. She was quitting the team to start a family after this season. As Ron was looking around the shop he came up with a brilliant idea, at least he thought it was brilliant, so as soon as George closed the shop he approached him.

"George, you've invented tons of things for your shop. Do you think you could invent something specific?"

"Like what? What do you want invented?" George asked.

"Well you know Hermione oblivated her parents? She's never been the same since then. I know she acts like everything is fine, but I know her better than that. I just thought if anyone could do this it would be you."

"I don't know. Let me think about it." He told Ron, but Ron could see the wheels turning in his head. If there was one thing about George it was once he decided to do something he worked at it until he got it done. This was the drive in him. Both he and Fred had it. He faltered a little when Fred died. For a while everything looked cloudy to him and he didn't think he would ever be able to function again on his own. His entire life Fred and he had been partners. They shared everything. They were able to trouble shoot things they were inventing. When Fred died it was hard for George to go on by himself, but eventually he was able to do it.

George thought about his conversation with Ron and he decided to give it a try. Over the next several weeks he could be found in his lab at all hours. Everyone assumed that he was working on a new invention for his joke shop, but he was working on the idea Ron had planted in his brain. When he thought he had a product that could possibly work he contacted Ron to come to the shop.

"Ron, I think I've got something we can try for Hermione. The only trouble is that it can't be tested until we try it on someone. Does Hermione know about this?"

"Really, George? That's great. No, Hermione doesn't know about it."

"What do you think she'll say? Can you get her and bring her over and we can talk about it?"

"I hope she'll be happy about it, but you know how girls are? You expect something out of them and you get something completely different, but I think she was still at the Ministry when I left. I'll go see if she's still there and if she can come over. I'll be right back."

"Hermione, a few weeks ago Ron came to me with a problem." George told her when they had all sat down.

"Ron, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. My problem was you."

"What? Me? What did I do? You should have said something."

"Hey, you two. We're getting ahead of ourselves." George told them and then he went on. "The problem Ron wanted me to work on was to find a way to get the memories back for your parents. I think I've made a potion that will do it."

"What, really?" She said through tears.

"Yes, but the problem is I don't know how it will work, or even if it will work. It will be purely experimental. I have a guy that I use for my experiments here at the shop, but this won't work on him because his memories are intact. We will need to use your parents as the test case- but only if you are in agreement with it. I think we should find a way to give them small doses to make sure it is working, as we go."

"Can I see what you've done?"

"Sure, let's go down to the lab. I have all of my notes there along with the different potions I've made."

"Hey, George, Hermione, I have plans for tonight. Do you mind if I head out?" Ron asked them.

"No, of course not." Hermione told him as she got up and hugged him. "Thank-you so much for this."

"Hermione, you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He said as he kissed her cheek on the way out.

"This is the file I have on everything I've tried and these are different potions I've made. This last one looks like the one I would try, but read the file and let me know what you think."

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting you?" She asked.

"No, you're fine. If you want you can go up to the flat and review the file. It's more comfortable there. I can pop out and bring us some dinner while you're reading it."

"Ok, thank-you George. You don't know how much this means to me."

Later that night Hermione turned to George and said, "This is brilliant. How would we go about testing it?"

"Well I was thinking we would need to be near your parents and everyday give them a few drops of the potion and see what happens. Can you take some time off work? I don't know how long you'd need. I'll leave Lee in charge of the shop and we can go to where your parents are and start the test."

"Yes, I'll see the Minister tomorrow and take time off. Are you sure I won't be taking up too much of your time? I really want to do this, but I don't want to imposition you."

"I always like to be on hand for any of my experiments, so it won't be an imposition at all. Do you know where your parents are?"

"Yes, sometimes I go by just to see them. They don't know me but I still like to see that they're doing alright."

Hermione and George were able to find a house just around the corner from her parents. They settled in and decided they would start on their project immediately.

"George, they drink tea every morning before they go to work. Do you think we can go in and put a few drops in their tea and leave without them seeing us?"

"Yes, then we can follow them around to see If anything weird happens to them. We can start tomorrow morning."

They didn't have any problem getting in and adding the potion to the drinks the next morning so every morning after that they went in and gave the potion to her parents. They spent the afternoon's following either her Mum or Dad discretely to see if they noticed any changes. In the evenings they took walks in the neighborhood looking for any signs from her parents. They spent all of their time together and they got to know each other better. They had always known each other, but being together gave them the opportunity to really get to know each other. They found themselves enjoying each other's company. Hermione thought that she laughed more with George than she had ever laughed in her life, and she realized he was a very smart man. She knew he had to be because of all the inventions he had made. George found that Hermione had a sense of humor to her. He had always thought she was a bookworm and always serious, but he found she was just as crazy as him, if not more. Neither of them realized it at the time, but as they were spending more and more time together they were developing feelings for each other. A stranger passing them on the street was able to see it, even if they didn't. It showed in the little touches, and glances they shared.

One evening about a week and a half after they started giving the potion to her parents they were taking a walk and they passed her parents' house while her Mum was out weeding the flower garden. Her Mum looked up and said "Hello, Hermione Dear."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and George had to nudge her to get her to speak.

"Oh hi. The flowers are beautiful." She knew she had to watch what she said. She didn't want to shock her Mum.

"Dear, I feel like I haven't seen you for a lifetime. Let me call your Dad and tell him you and your young man are here. Come on in." She said as she looked at them, then she stuck out her hand to George. "Hello, I'm Jean. Hermione's Mum. Have you been seeing my daughter long?"

"Um, oh, no. I mean we've know each other for about 12 years, but we've only been together for a while now."

"Oh, did you go to school with her? You look like one of her friends."

"Yes, I did. I was two years ahead of her. Her best friend is my brother, Ron."

"Oh course. You're a Weasley. How are your parents? Your family?"

They were talking as they went into the house. Hermione wasn't saying anything because she was so happy. When her Dad saw her he knew who she was also. They stayed and talked to her parents for a few hours and when they left, Hermione and George assured them they would be back the next day.

"George, I don't know how to thank-you." Hermione told him sincerely when they got back to their house. "How much can we share with them? Should we give them more of the potion?"

"Hermione, you don't have to thank me. I know how much this means to you. I think we should let them guide us on how much we should say. I think we shouldn't give them the potion tomorrow morning, and when we see them tomorrow evening we'll see how they react. If we need to we can give them the potion the next morning again."

"Ok, but I'll be forever in your debt." She said as she hugged him. When she hugged him she felt a shiver go down her back, but she attributed it to the excitement of the day.

The next day when they got to her parent's house her parents were waiting for them. Her Dad said, "We think something is going on here, but we don't know what. Why are we here? Why aren't we at home?"

Hermione and George shared a look between them and then Hermione began to talk. To say her parents were furious was an understatement. They were livid. No amount of explaining could get them calmed down. When Hermione and George left that night, they were exhausted.

"George, I am so sorry you had to go through that." She told him sincerely.

He grinned at her and said, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You should have seen your face when your Mum was tearing into you. It was priceless."

"Very funny. What could I say? They were right. I had no right to do that to them."

"Oh, come on. You saved their lives. They'll realize it. I hope it's sooner than later because they chewed your arse off and I happen to like it as it is." He said with laughter in his voice. "Maybe tomorrow will be better than today."

"I certainly hope so." She responded. "Hey, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"We'll be leaving here soon so how about we go to a Muggle movie? We can eat there."

"It won't be very nourishing, but ok."

"You need to lighten up a little. It'll be all right."

The next day things were a little less stressful with the Grangers. They were able to sit and listen. They even acknowledged that Hermione's heart was in the right place, but they made her promise to never do something like this again. They spent the afternoon planning what they were going to do next. They decided they were going to go back home, but they needed a few days to settle things there.

"George, thank-you for this." Hermione told him that evening.

" You don't need to keep thanking me. I was happy to do it. Tomorrow we can spend the day together. Your parents are tying up loose ends, so we aren't needed. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should do whatever you want to do. Everything we've done has been for me. Let's do something for you."

"Let's go to the magical community and have a look around. I may be able to pick up ideas for the shop." He told her. "It's still early. Do you want to go out for a walk tonight?"

"That sounds lovely." She told him.

He took her hand as they walked out the door. It was a beautiful night and they walked in comfortable silence. Both of them were aware of the other. It was like finding her parents and helping them had lifted a weight off of them and they now had other things on their minds.

Hermione found it hard to concentrate when the thoughts going through her mind were all centered around if he was going to kiss her or not.

When they returned to their rented house they each went to their own room. Hermione was a little disappointed that he didn't even attempt to kiss her, but maybe he didn't feel the same way as her.

 _I can't believe I let the opportunity slip past me. I had the perfect chance to get closer to Hermione and I didn't take it. I'm not a chicken. Why didn't I do it? I know why. Because it's Hermione. I know she's smart and ambitious. What would she want with me? But I'm smart and ambitious too. I have a successful business. But what would I do if she didn't feel the same way. No I had better play it safe and keep my distance._ George argued with himself.

The next morning they both looked like they didn't get much sleep as they headed out for the day. Neither brought up the previous evening, even though it was on both of their minds.

They got the Grangers moved back home and said goodbye. George registered the potion they had used and the Ministry contacted St. Mungos get in touch with George to verify the invention. St. Mungos was impressed and were going to try it on some of their patients.

George went back to work at his shop. He was missing Hermione. A week and a half later he was talking to Lee.

"Do you think I'm afraid?"

"Depends, of what?" Lee replied to him.

"I found the perfect girl and I let her slip away because I was afraid. I haven't seen her in so long that I think it's time I went and got this show on the road."

"Wait. What? You found a girl? When? You've never been afraid before."

"I know, but that's because I knew this one is the one. I think I thought I would mess it up. But I've decided to go get her. I'm going to tell her how I feel and see if she feels the same way about me. This could decide my future."

"Man, George. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." George told him with a grin. "I would tell you to wish me luck, but I won't need it. I know how this will turn out. She won't be able to resist me after I turn on the Weasley charm."

"There you go. Well you go on and have fun. I'll close up the shop. Good luck anyway. She must be pretty special if she's got you thinking of the future."

"Son, you just don't know."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"All in good time, my boy. All in good time."

About five minutes after George left the shop Hermione arrived at the shop.

"Hey, Lee. Is George around?" She asked him.

"No, he went to see his girl. He said they've been apart for too long. He went to make up for lost time."

When Lee told her this she was devastated. "Do you want me to tell him you stopped by?" He asked.

"No, that's ok. Thanks." She told him as she left. The tears that were building up behind her eyes started to fall as she apparated away.

"I'll kill him!" Ginny yelled as she held Hermione. "How could he do that to you?"

"Gin, he didn't know I felt that way about him. I never told him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. The entire time he was just being my friend. I was the one reading more into it than there was."

"Are you sure? I don't know of him ever having a steady girl. He goes through them like paper." Ginny told her. "Are you sure he didn't lead you on?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm such a fool. I thought he felt what was happening between us. It was only me. It's going to be so hard for me to go on. I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"You'll do it. I'll be here to help. Why don't you go up and take a nice hot bath and we'll talk when you get out? You can spend the night here. Harry is on a case and he'll be in late."

"I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday and I don't have to go into work." Hermione told Ginny between sniffles. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't know how I would face him if he ever found out. Why did this have to happen?' How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hermione, you aren't stupid. You couldn't help it. The heart has a mind of its own. You can't stop it from wanting what it wants. I wish George would have been able to see it. He doesn't know what he is missing out on."

"How am I going to be able to face him with the girl he loves? The whole time I'll be thinking it could have been me, or it should be me."

"You'll just have to be strong. It will fade in time, and who knows maybe it won't work out and you'll still have a chance."

"I don't want him to be hurt. I want to see him happy. If that means he's happy with someone else then I'll live with it. Gin, why did I feel like he felt the same way? I could have sworn he felt the electric tension between us, but it was only me."

Meanwhile…

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. Is Hermione here? I checked her flat and she wasn't there."

"Hello, George. Come on in. No she's not here, but we expect her soon. She's been staying here with us since we got back." Jean told George.

George went inside and he talked to Jean while she fixed dinner. When Mr. Granger got home George ate with them, and still no Hermione. He spent the evening with Mr. Granger looking at model trains that he was fascinated with. Finally when it looked like Hermione wasn't going to be coming he decided to leave.

"I'm sorry, George. She didn't say she had plans for tonight. I'll tell her you dropped by." Mrs. Granger told George.

"Thank-you. I enjoyed the evening anyway. I'll come by some other time." George told them as he left.

The next morning George was getting ready for the day when Harry came in. Harry was furious. As he shoved George against the counter he yelled. "What did you do to Hermione?"

"What? What are you doing? I didn't do anything to Hermione. Why?" George said as he shoved Harry back off of him.

"She spent the night at our house. She was very upset with you. They wouldn't tell me what was going on, but I heard enough to know it was your fault." Harry said calming down a little.

"I haven't seen her in over a week. How could I have upset her?" George told him.

"Oh no." Lee said quietly.

"What do you mean by oh no?" George told him turning to him.

"Well…Yesterday you said you were going to see your girl. I may have mentioned that to Hermione when she came in."

"Yes!" George exclaimed.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry told him.

"That means she was upset because she thinks I have another girl. This just proves she has feelings for me."

"Well who did you go see last night?" Lee asked.

"I went to see Hermione, but she wasn't at her flat or at her parents' house, so I came home."

"So, the girl that you said is the one, is Hermione?"

"Right you are. Lee, my man! And now I know she feels the same way. I need to go see her. Is she at your house, Harry?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't just go over. Ginny is in a killing mood. You may not get a chance to say anything."

"I don't have a choice, do I? I don't want her thinking there's someone else when there's not. Watch the shop Lee, I'll be back."

"You have some nerve showing your face here." Ginny yelled when he arrived with Harry a few minutes later. Then she turned to Harry and said, "How could you? You knew what was going on."

"Gin, I didn't know what was happening so I went to talk with George." Harry started but George cut him off.

"Is that what you called it? Talking to me? As I recall you tried to murder me." George said to Harry.

"Does it matter? What did you bring him here for? You know how upset Hermione is." Ginny told Harry.

"Gin, it was a misunderstanding. But let's let George talk to Hermione. "

"I'm not going anywhere. Say what you have to say George, but remember I have my wand right here." Ginny told George while holding her wand up for him to see.

The entire time they were talking Hermione didn't say anything. When George turned to her he picked up her hand and held it in his and said. "Hermione, love this was a big misunderstanding."

"George, don't. Lee told me. It's ok. I'll be fine."

"Hermione, what exactly did Lee tell you?"

"He said you were going to see your girl that you haven't seen for a long time and you were going to make up for lost time."

"That's because that's what I told him. Do you know where I spent last night?"

"Please George; I don't want to hear the details. Just leave." She told him while holding back tears.

"Love, I spent last night at your parents' house waiting for you to come home."

"George. Please." She started to say, but then her eyes went wide and she said. "What? You were at my parents' house? So that means?"

"Yes, you were the girl I went to see. Although, I didn't get to..." He didn't get to finish what he was going to say because she threw herself into his arms and started kissing him.

It was at this point that Harry guided Ginny out of the room.


End file.
